The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to risk calculation and mitigation, and more particularly, to systems and methods for calculating and mitigating risk within an industrial facility.
Industrial facilities, such as a power generation plants, may include various interrelated equipment and processes. For example, power generation plants may include turbine systems and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine systems. During operation of the industrial facility, the equipment and processes may generate static and dynamic data that may respectively detail designs and conditions throughout the facility. The static and dynamic data may also be used to generate risk assessments of the industrial facility. It would be beneficial to improve risk assessments of the industrial facility.